No Shame, No Shame At All
by CandiceViperRKO
Summary: What would you do to be pushed to the top and remain there? When Randy Orton comes into the picture, Maryse has to choice between her pride or her push. "I want to keep it," she said in almost a whisper before turning around to face him. She knelt down as Randy withdrew his hard...


**Just a little oneshot I threw together today to remind folks that I am the best in the world at what I do. ;)**

**We all know that Maryse is a two time champ & had the longest reign with the diva's belt but in this story she is basically a jobber.**

* * *

Maryse's eyes snapped open to warm sunshine and a prison of sheets and blankets. The stunning bleached blonde French-Canadian's nostrils flared as she dragged air into her lungs with the same urgency as a marathon runner in the last ten seconds of a race for first place.

_Holy hell!_

It was the same dream, well the same man anyway. Every night for the last three he'd managed to find a new way to...to what? She couldn't decide between 'violate her' or 'bring her to as yet unknown plateaus of ecstasy'. Dammit had it really been that long since she'd gotten laid?

She extricated herself from the tangle of hotel bedding, still trying to lose the feeling of those hands on every inch of her body, when her head jerked to look behind her. The heat of breath coiled around her ear and down the nape of her neck, but no one was there. Of course no one was there. Still, his last words chased her to the conscious world as he took his time fucking her like a dog in heat with his hand knotted in her hair:

_Warm, wet and mine every time you close those pretty eyes._

Maryse shook it off. She quickly slipped on a white sports bra that was push to it's limits by her huge breast. She ran her hand over her curvy sculpted ass that was clad in a pair of very tight dark pink running shorts. Her athletic legs were completely in view and her delicate feet were incased in a pair of white sneakers.

Her heart was still pounding and every nerve in her body still on edge from the unsettling erotic dream. An unlit hall stretched between her and the door of the hotel suite. She was nearly to the end when she came face to face with a shadow and a scream she could not help escaped her lips.

"Jesus Christ, Maryse, what the fuck is wrong with you?"

The light switched on revealing her petite friend, Kelly in a pair of black shorts and sports bra just back from working out in the hotel gym.

"Barb. I'm sorry, I just..." Maryse stopped to catch her breath. "Are you ready to go to the arena?"

"Sure..." Kelly answered, giving her a wary look. "You look like shit girl."

"Thanks." Maryse said, dismissively, her body trembling as she headed for the door.

The drive in did nothing for her. She tried to catch her breath, and make herself a little more presentable, while sitting in the car applying makeup before going up. Unfortunately the mascara went on a little dark and it did nothing to calm her nerves.

Fuck it.

* * *

_Cher Journal:_

_I'm jobbing tonight alongside Melina to K2 & Eve, at least I won't be the one being pinned. Le sigh. When will it be Maryse's time? I've been here since 2006 and I still haven't gotten a decent push. It's like they're trying to hold me back from showing my full potential._

_Last night I didn't sleep well at all. I dreamed about Randy...again, complete with his 'pretty eyes' line again. I don't know why this keeps happening to me. I've never even had a conversation with the guy before and now he's in my dreams doing unspeakable things to me. Pourquoi? I'm still trying to decide whether to make this a nightmare or a wet dream._

_Be Sexy,_

_Maryse._

* * *

"Hurry Maryse. I'm hungry," Eve said in an obvious rush.

"Wait, I just need to put away my diary," Maryse said closing the pink book.

Eve shook her head as she grabbed Maryse's arm causing the diary to fall to the floor, "We don't have time for that. Some of the guys have arrived and you know how much they eat. Catering can only make so much food."

Maryse held her head down as she used her fork to pick around in her salad.

She took a deep cleansing breath and looked up to see the eyes of Randy Orton sitting at the table directly in front of her and froze.

"Maryse, girl, are you alright?" Eve asked.

She squeaked and nearly fell out of her chair when Eve touched her on the wrist causing nearly everyone in the room to look at her.

Can this morning get any worse?

It was him; knowing blue eyes, devilish smirk. Randy Orton. She flashed what was most likely a creepy smile- given her emotional status and the probable lack of color in her face-to the remaining onlookers, and then tried to reign in her irrational mind.

"How...how long has he been sitting there?" she asked Eve who had expressed concern, her voice unsteady.

"He's so hot isn't he? And that new beard he's sporting is something else. Almost makes me wish he wasn't married." She answered wistfully.

Yeah, but that's not what I fucking asked, Maryse wanted to growl.

"About 5 or so minute." She laughed. "Seriously, are you going to be ok?"

"Yeah, just didn't sleep well last night."

Randy was disturbingly gorgeous in a tall, dark and demented sort of way. The demented part was probably just lingering from the obscene things his dream version had done to her the past three nights.

She finished eating and she plodded to the ring silently. She sat down in the corner of the ring, laid her head back against the turnbuckle and closed her eyes trying to find the motivation to do anything when a scent invaded her nose and kicked her recently quelled pulse back into overdrive. Her body responded, a growing heat swirling out from her hips to her fingertips. She grasped a bit of skin on the top of her arm between her thumb and index finger and pinched hard enough to make her wince. She wasn't dreaming. Then she heard someone clear their throat and she suddenly wished she was.

Maryse looked up and found herself trapped by the unholy blue eyes of Randy, "What the hell?"

"That's not typically the way I'm greeted but ok." Randy said with a wry laugh.

"Oh shit," She'd said it out loud, "Oh god, I'm so sorry I -" she started trying to impart a desperate apology when he cut her off.

"Haven't been sleeping well?" he finished for her.

Her mouth gaped open, dumbfounded.

"Your eyes, they are very dark and you look tired." He said into the continuing silence with a concerned tone.

Maryse looked down and shook her head slightly while trying to take a steady breath. How could a dream mess someone up this bad?

"No, no I haven't." She said finally. "Can I help you?"

She couldn't bring herself to look back up at him.

"No, I was just enjoying the view," he said glancing at her breast.

_A married bachelor. Of course._

Her eyes snapped up to gage his expression in fear she'd said that last bit out loud too, but he was standing placidly with his arms folded.

"But seriously I came to practice my match then I found you sleeping on the job."

"Right. Practice. That's what I came to do" She said as she stood up, "I I I wasn't actually sleeping. I just shut-"

He interrupted her again.

"Maryse right? Don't worry it'll be our little secret." Seductive lips curved into a smirk that bordered on cruel. That last bit had to be her imagination. It was just a smile and he was just a guy, just a guy who was married and had a child.

"Well I'll just be going then." She said as she grabbed her gym bag off the mat and climbed down the steel steps.

"See you tonight."

"What?" Her head snapped around.

"Your match?" he said with a frown.

"Oh, ummm...yeah."

When she disappeared into the back she let her head drop into her waiting hands. He probably thought she was a total nut case and he wouldn't be the only one. Maybe someone knew a good psychiatrist.

Three cups of coffee and one untouched cupcake later she sat in the diva's locker room. Tonight she would go back to the hotel, take a sleeping pill, and stay in bed until her flight home to LA.

"Tonight's main event will be Randy Orton vs Dolph Ziggler," Cole said from the TV sitting on the shelf in the room.

A shiver slid down her back when she thought of him touching her. She needed him gone from her brain, but didn't necessarily want it.

* * *

Maryse rolled her eyes and rushes to gorilla position behind Melina, "You're pretty excited to be a 5 time champion that has to job."

"During the rise of the Barbie, any TV time that I get, I am more than grateful for. If Batista was still here I would be a 10 time champ by now."

"Uh, have you no fucking shame Melina? If I get the opportunity to be at the top I want to know that I got there on my own...not for laying on my back or getting down on my knees."

Melina smirked at Maryse's notion before adding, "Not even Trish got to the top on her own."

_WWE Divas Champion Kelly Kelly walks out with her partner Eve. Maryse and Melina are already waiting in the ring._

_Eve and Maryse start things off. Eve takes her down and shakes her ass in Maryse's face. Eve hits a moonsault and takes Maryse to the corner for more offense. Melina distracts her, allowing Maryse to attack from behind and get a 2 count. Maryse takes Eve to the corner and does a stinkface, taunting Kelly. Melina comes in now and slams Eve's face into the mat. Eve fights back with right hands and kicks Melina in the face._

_Kelly comes in and hits a Thesz press and a neckbreaker on Melina. Kelly spanks Maryse and sends her off the apron. Kelly covers Melina but the pin is broken by Maryse. Eve makes the save and takes Maryse back to the floor. Melina and Kelly go at it now. Kelly hits her leg drop finisher for the pin and the win._

* * *

"Where the hell is my Diary?" Maryse said as she finished gathering her things. She went into panic mode. Her diary was her life. If someone got their hands on it...

"Thank God," she said grasping her beating heart as the pink book came into view.

Sleepy and tired she stumbled her way to the elevator. Now if she could just get to her car without having to interact with anyone she would be set. Maryse leaned against the rear wall of the five by five steel coffin, let her head fall backwards and closed her eyes. Just before the doors closed the elevator shifted to accommodate the weight of another body.

She cursed inwardly and lifted her head to see who it was. She should've known.

"You again. This is the second time I've caught you with your eyes closed." His smile made her knees weak and her imagination made her heart start slamming against the back of her breasts.

_...mine every time you close those pretty eyes_, she thought back to the words he says in all three dreams.

She swore if he managed to fit 'pretty eyes' anywhere into any conversation she was going to scream.

"Floor?" he said. It occurred to her it was the second time he asked. Dammit why hadn't she pressed that earlier?

"Oh, sorry. B1."

Basement parking. It was a classic horror movie mistake. Next thing he was going to grow fangs and feast her bones. Well maybe she'd get some sleep after that.

She heard his soft laugh.

"Something has you pretty messed up. Your eyes were just shifting from side to side, breathing hard and your hands are shaking. Is it a guy?"

"I'm sorry, but I really don't feel comfortable talking about personal matters with you." She answered as respectfully as possible.

"Right. Sorry."

His gaze lingered on her long enough to make her body shift uncomfortably. She concentrated on keeping her breath steady as yearning began to weave itself through her exhausted core. Her body would not decide between dread and desire every time this man showed up. A moment before she had visions of being devoured by a monster, and now she found herself hoping he'd hit the emergency stop and devour her in a completely different manner. Did elevators even have emergency stops?

_Get a grip, Maryse. _

"Umm, floor?" She said into the heated silence when she noticed none of the buttons were lit up.

He was obviously turning something over in his mind as he turned and punched the requested button. Unfortunately he chose no other.

"Same place?" she asked followed by a nervous laugh as the elevator began its decent.

He nodded and she started trying to find reasons to talk, afraid the silence would betray the sound of her heart trying to claw its way up through her throat.

"Lovely weather isn't it." She blurted out in a desperate attempt to end the silence. It was lame but lame was good. Lame might convince her body that absolutely nothing was going to happen so it was ok to cool it.

"I don't know. If you prefer it, I guess. I'm still trying to decide whether to make this a nightmare or a wet dream." He said casually.

The fast paced rhythm of her heart turned erratic as she stood in stunned silence waiting for the rational explanation to magically show itself. She must have misheard like before or she really was completely mad and he'd honestly said nothing. The upturned corner of his mouth and the fire in his eyes told a different story however.

"What's the matter, pretty eyes?" he added quietly.

True to her word, Maryse screamed. She backed into the corner telling herself this wasn't happening but the only thing she heard was his low laugh.

"I haven't even touched you and you're already screaming." His tone was maddeningly calm. "Personally I'd rather you save it for tonight but I'd be lying if I said I didn't like hearing it."

If this guy wasn't real, than her imagination had really gone off the deep end.

"Look, I don't know who the hell you think you are and what kind of girl that you think I am but I can guarantee you that you will not here anything tonight, at least not from me." Maryse said, regaining her composure.

He took a step towards her at the same time the doors parted to the dim light of the underground garage. She ducked around him and sprinted towards her car frantically pressing the unlock button as she neared it. She ripped open the driver's side door, glancing over to see him still leaning in the elevator door frame with his arms crossed. He wasn't even trying to chase her. Maybe it was just a sick joke amped up by her mind.

She got in, pulled the door shut, started the car and gripped the steering wheel until her knuckles turned white. Trying futilely to calm her herself before she hyperventilated. Maybe she could tell someone about this...but what could she say? That the devastatingly attractive married Randy Orton had been fucking her senseless in her dreams each night and can obviously read her mind. Yup, that one's getting believed. She could at least tell someone he behaved inappropriately in the elevator no matter how much of an understatement it felt like.

She turned in preparation to back out of the parking space and screamed again.

"Damn you are going to be fun." Randy commented as he lounged in the passenger seat.

Maryse panicked, clawing at the door handle and breaking a nail in the process but the locks failed to disengage. She broke the cheap cast handle of the rental car before her mind finally registered the uselessness of the action. There was nothing she could do. She was trapped. She slowly turned back toward Randy that waited calmly in the seat beside her.

"What are you doing?" she said after a very long moment of trying to come to any sort of terms with the recent sequence of events.

"Sitting. Lounging. Chillin. Take your pick. I'm easy."

"You didn't answer my question." She said shaking her head still in a state of disbelief.

"Think about it."

Her mind wandered to the dreams. He held her hands between one of his while he bound her wrists with the other. A cool breeze danced across her bare flesh, damp from excursion and trembling with fear and desire. The look on his face made it plain he was far from through with her. She shook her head, forcing herself back into the present. She didn't need to think about what she wanted him to do to her. She needed to get away.

Maryse's brain suddenly kicked in and she yanked the keys out of the ignition, pressed the panic button and plastered herself against the door determined to keep the keys away from him as long as humanly possible. The beeping horn and whirring alarm reverberated through the enclosed air of the garage alerting anyone within a mile to their presence but Randy made no move to stop her. The sound simply stopped a moment later even though she continued to press the button.

"Nice try. Too bad those things go off all the time. Anything else?"

Her body wilted back into the seat. No, there was nothing else she realized with a sinking feeling. There was the slim hope that someone would walk by, but then what would he do? Still she had to try.

"Thinking someone will rescue you?"

"I'm thinking as long as I'm here I still have a chance." She answered quietly.

"Possibly. You might even succeed in getting someone's attention." He leaned over the armrest that partitioned the two front seats and peered at her thoughtfully. "I'm curious just what you will tell them. Actually I'm dying to know. Being that you're a ex Playboy model that has made it known that you are desperate for a career boost sitting in the car with a guy who has a been here for nearly 10 years and has plenty of backstage pull. Go ahead, do your worst." He leaned back laughing and looked at his wrist. "And I still have a good hour to consider the things I'm going to do to you tonight."

Maryse shifted uncomfortably in her seat and edged closer to the door though it wasn't just fear. It was impossible ignore the slick warmth between her legs. Her body trembled and she pulled her knees tightly together trying to ignore the thought of his fingers tracing the inside of her thigh.

"Of course your dreams are limited to what your body knows. They have nothing on the things I could do to you. right. now."

She ground her teeth and swallowed hard trying to force her body to cooperate with rational thought. Too much longer with him and there would be no more rational thought.

Then she heard it over the pounding of her heart and her ragged breaths in the small cabin of the two door coop. Someone was talking on a cell phone headed her way. It was a man. In moments he was close enough she could almost make out the sound of his shoes hitting the concrete with every step. Her brain started putting together a frantic plan.

"You're fighting yourself, Maryse. It's pointless." He said as he linked his hands behind the headrest and she desperately tried to ignore him.

The SUV next to them chirped as its owner disarmed the alarm system and headed to the driver's side to get in.

"Go on, Maryse, what are you waiting for?"

She turned her head just enough to see Daniel Bryan. He looked over, saw her, acknowledged her and then he backed out. She did nothing. Her breaths were loud in the silence left behind once the sound of the vehicles engine faded into the distance. What the fuck was wrong with her?

"Are we done with this now?" his voice broke the silence.

"What do you want with me?"

He laughed.

"What do you want?" he countered.

"Nothing!" she blurted out in an exasperated tone realizing a moment later that she should have told him to leave her the fuck alone.

"Everyone wants something, Maryse."

"I want...you to leave me alone." She almost couldn't say it.

"You don't sound very sure of that. How about you drive to the hotel while we figure out what it is you want."

_I want you to-_, she scrubbed the thought from her mind before she could finish it. She wasn't like this, at least not when she wasn't alone.

* * *

She complied with his request and drove to the hotel, unable to get her sensory fried brain cells to do much else. She didn't snap out of it until she thought about Kelly being her suite mate, "Wait, I'm sharing a suite with Barb."

"You think she'd like some company?"

"Please don't let her see you come in. I pride myself on not being like the other girls in the locker-room and if she saw you she'll think I was... I'll do anything, just don't let her see you." The words came out in a rush.

"I know what it is that you want, and you said anything if I didn't like K2 see me...anything, I like that."

"No...wait...what is it that I want?"

"A push of course, a Diva's Champion reign. I've been watching you and you have potential but now it's time to have a little boost."

"But you're married."

"What does my marriage have to do with this?"

"Um, everything."

"My marriage is my concern. This is nothing more but an 'I scratch your back, you scratch mine' type scenario."

"And I'm just supposed to trust you?"

"A bargain is pretty iron clad where I come from."

For some reason the statement gave her some form of hope.

"Any **one** thing?" she said timidly.

He nodded watching her thoughtfully, taking in every reaction.

"Anything" He added with a knife edge of seriousness then he looked at her and smiled amiably. "And then you get your push."

"Alright." A strange weight settled on her heart for just a moment then dissipated.

"Smart. Bargain struck. Let's go inside." He pulled the door open and started to get out.

"No! You said you'd Barb wouldn't see you." Maryse's voice was full of desperation.

"And she won't."

The driver's side door opened and her escort held out his hand like some twisted version of a Victorian gentleman even having the audacity to say 'my lady' as he waited for her to exit the car. Maryse took his hand, barely blinking, and let him lead her up the concrete path to the hotel.

"It seems like you're trying getting a lot more than one thing." She said as she started to climb the steps.

* * *

"What are you waiting for?" She asked quietly.

"You...to open the door." He answered in a patronizing tone.

"Tell me what you're planning to do." She said sternly.

He stood close behind her now, reaching across her shoulder to brush several strands of hair behind her ear.

"You're running dangerously close to breaking our deal, Maryse. My decision is made, but you never said I had to tell you." She didn't need to see his face to know he smirked. "The deal stands open until I'm ready to complete it...or you refuse to cooperate."

Which, she knew without him telling her, would be a breach of contract however unfair it might be. So she would go along with him until he was done with her.

Suddenly she could feel his hand twisted in her hair, the sting as he pulled her head back to him, the arch of her back, his breath against her ear, and his cock buried inside her. It was just a dream, but the memory made her knees weak. She wanted him to fuck her. Just. Like. That. That still didn't change the fact that this was dangerous. Actually that just made things worse.

She squared her shoulders and opened the door.

Randy let her enter first, standing back just a ways. For an instant she considered slamming the door and locking it. Barbie was in the front room watching TV and eating some yogurt with her back to them. Maryse pointed Randy down the dark hall where she wanted him to wait as she checked in with Kelly.

"Geez Maryse you look worse than you did this morning. Are you OK?"

"Yeah, just..." she had no clue what to say. "I have some company so I'm going to go on to my room."

"Ah, well you have fun." Barbie smirked, though there was a hint of disappointment in her voice since Maryse usually stayed up late with her as she went back to her yogurt and reality TV. "Goodnight." She added as Maryse started across the dark hall.

There was no need to turn on the light this time as they maneuvered the shadowy passage of the hall. The dark already had her.

Without warning he had her back pressed against the door to her room at the end of the hall and his hand over her mouth. He was much taller than she, but the blackness seemed to be a part of him making her feel even smaller trapped between him and the unyielding wood behind her.

"Why don't we start right here, Maryse?" He hissed against her ear.

She shook her head in protest knowing full well what he meant and that Barbie would hear.

"I know you, Maryse. I know the deepest parts of you. I know where your fantasies go when you think you are alone. The ones that you get off to? The stranger waiting for you to cum so he can fuck you as your orgasm turns to pain is my favorite. A little masochistic are we?"

Her eyes went wide and she jerked her head away. His words painted pictures she would die before sharing, and yet he knew every detail as if she'd performed it just for him. Her **diary**, that was it. Somehow he gotten a hold of it.

"Shame is such a useless emotion. Tell me, is it because you don't want to or because you don't think you should want to?" He asked, cupping her chin with a feather light touch that sent chills through her body.

Randy turned her head, but she didn't want to look at him. He held a mirror to the ugliest parts of her as far as she was concerned and she did not want to see them. Maryse fought to turn away again and the gentle touch on the soft skin of her throat morphed into iron.

"They're just fantasies." She whimpered.

He released her chin and slowly brushed the back side of his hand down the length of her neck. She closed her eyes taking shaky breaths as his hand moved against her chest and began to trace the swell of her breast.

"You're not the least bit curious?"

Maryse wanted to tell him to stop talking. She was ashamed of the things he now knew, and the things she wanted him to do. Every time he spoke it only served to remind her. She thought to tell him to just get on with it, but not out here. Her hand found the door knob and attempted to turn it.

"Not so fast." He said catching her hand against the cold metal with his left while the right easily found the hardened peak of her nipple beneath the cream silk of her blouse. The only bra she could find after her shower after her match was strapless and he easily pushed it down leaving just the thin material against his touch. It only served to enhance it.

She bit her lip in an attempt to stifle any sound she might make while he brushed his thumb across the firm tip of her breast with exasperatingly light strokes.

"I think we should play here for now." He said against her ear before bending to taste her neck. She nearly put a hole in her lip in an attempt maintain her silence when he bit down, marking her.

Even if she managed to keep quiet, which she found seriously doubtful now, Kelly could catch them any time.

Maryse watched him drop down, felt the moist heat of his breath through the thin fabric of her shirt as his mouth sought the tender bud of her untouched breast, already rigid for him. She tried to squirm away afraid she would cry out but he held her hand fast against the door knob.

"Please..." She said breathlessly trying to ask him to stop. In response his light touches turned to rough pinches between teeth and fingers and she lost her hold on her tongue, cursing under her breath. To much more and she wouldn't care where they were as long as he satisfied the need he steadily stoked in her now.

Before the fear of being caught washed away completely she felt his fingers, cool against the heat between her legs, and begin tracing a line from her knee up the inside of her thigh. She put her free hand on his shoulder meaning to push him way but only managed to support herself as she parted legs for him. His touch reached the edge of her panties while his tongue continued to tease the nipple he had captured between his teeth until she was sure she would explode.

"Please not here." She pleaded softly, trying again to open the door.

He just laughed as his fingers breached the elastic of panties. She inhaled sharply, her nails digging into his shoulder as he traced her slit, teasing the point of entry. She moved her hips to press back, wanting more. He stood to his full height then, using the upward motion to slip two fingers inside her. Cool air rushed against the saturated fabric clinging to her rock hard nipple, and she cried out as he seated his fingers to the palm.

"Hmmm, I think she heard that." He whispered against her throat while slowly withdrawing his fingers.

"Please, before she comes." She whimpered.

"You first." he quietly instructed, removing his fingers completely to explore the slick satin folds at the junction between her thighs.

"Oh God." Her breath shook as his touch glided across her clit, his target, and he hit it unerringly. She felt the tension growing in her thighs and spreading out. She started to let go, closing her eyes and losing herself in the building sensation.

"Whoa!"

Maryse's eyes snapped open to find Kelly's shocked expression at the end of the hall. Maryse was mortified while hidden in the darkness Randy looked perfectly please with himself.

"Hi, Kelly Kelly. I'm a big fan." Randy said changing his voice to an unrecognizable Southern Drawl. He watched with interest as his thumb glided over the two fingers he'd had buried inside Maryse while she frantically tried to pull her skirt up.

"You have a bedroom." Kelly snapped as she headed for the door.

Randy turned back towards, Maryse.

"Now, we can go." He smiled down at her after Kelly disappeared.

"Little late."

"But you enjoyed it."

"No." She protested while he swung the door open behind her, pushing her backwards. "I'll never be able to look at her again."

"Argue if it makes you feel better."

Maryse watched the door swing shut, seemingly under its own power, while Randy continued to thrust her towards the bed.

"What else can you do?" she asked nervously.

"Considering I'm not bound by your rules? A lot. But I only want to do one thing right now."

"What?" She questioned on a brittle exhale. It was a stupid question. She wasn't even sure why she asked it.

"Do you want me to tell you...every detail of what I plan to do to you?" He pushed her back on the bed and wedged himself between her legs.

Maryse caught herself on her elbows, swallowing hard, as he stripped off her skirt and panties. The rest of her clothes followed until she was completely exposed. She didn't fight. She was tired of fighting. She ached for release and she'd been so close before Kelly showed up. She was nearly ready to beg him or do it herself. Now he kneeled before her on the bed, hard blue eyes holding her in their gaze while his hands braced her knees apart, but he made no other movements. He was waiting for something , but what?

"Ask." he commanded.

"Ask...ask what?" She stuttered. Maybe begging wouldn't be as easy as she thought.

"Ask me to tell you."

Or he would let her sit there and stew in her juices, dying for his touch. What had he done to her? Whatever it was she was ready to do anything he asked.

"Tell me." she breathed

"Tell you what?" He coaxed her.

"Tell me what you are going to do to me."

He grabbed her wrists in one hand, a scarf dangling from the other.

"Bind you, listen to you beg, and then fuck you till you pass out." He chuckled darkly, beginning an intricate knot around her wrists with the tie. He leaned over her to hook her wrists to one of the stems of the flowers in the ornate iron headboard above her. She could feel the hard ridge of his cock against her belly, a taste what was to come.

"Beg? I...I can't." Maryse's face and chest turned a deep crimson at his frank words. Maybe not anything he asked. She couldn't see herself honestly begging someone to fuck her.

She took a sharp breath and angled her hips towards him as he sank two fingers inside her then moved to stroke her clit. So he wasn't going to make her wait after all.

"You will." He said, his breath against her ear suddenly.

"Will what?" she panted.

Maryse rocked her hips, her body tensing for the impending crash, his teeth at her neck quickening the sensation.

"Beg." The word rumbled against her throat.

But he stopped nothing. His touch ushered her ever closer to climax. The intensity built on itself until she knew she would scream and didn't even care. There was no reason to beg.

She tried to jerk away and he rose to his knees, pinning her thighs down with his hands. The loss of touch caused her to crash in the wrong way. Again she'd come close only to be denied, but she wasn't sure she could handle the price. She futilely hoped he meant to make her beg him to cum.

He answered her thoughts for her. "Desperate pleading is far more appealing than impassioned insistence."

Maryse's eyes went wide. She pulled at the bonds above her head, trying to yank herself away from him, but his grip bit into her thighs and her body did not budge. Not that it mattered; she couldn't get her wrists out of the knots he'd tied even if she managed to get away from him for a moment.

"Guess you're not good enough to make me beg for it like that." her eyes narrowed, a small amount of triumph seeping into her voice.

The corners of his lips turned up that cruel smirk.

The pressure of his hands shifted as he came down on her, his tongue disappearing between the folds of her pussy. He wasted no time, his tongue nudging the bundle of nerves at the apex of her pussy driving her to the orgasm she was aching for and now dreading. She'd pushed a lover off more than once when he didn't break away fast enough after she'd cum because of the oversensitivity her vagina held once she orgasmed. The sensation was overwhelming, some fine line between pain and intense pleasure the moment her release rolled over her. She couldn't take it, not in her dreams. Not now.

"Don't."

It was the only word she could summon as she tried to distract herself from the inevitable. Blue eyes flashed and she felt him smile against her freshly shaved lips as he continued to tease her swollen clit with his tongue. She fought until reason began to desert her and she had nothing left. Her back arched, nails digging into palms, and she screamed hard enough it hurt her throat as her body succumbed. She lay still for a moment, the aftershocks washing over her in warm waves, but her enjoyment was not to last. Her eyes snapped open when his tongue swirled against the treacherous flesh.

"STOP! Please stop!" She begged when the first intense feeling hit. She writhed, struggling to pull away, but moved little stretched as she was between the headboard and the iron grip he had on her thighs. She begged with pitiful cries but they fell on merciless ears. Her cries turned to sobs, tears tracking dark mascara down her pretty face. Then, in the midst of her agony, tension coiled in her belly. She bucked her hips, pressing her drenched pussy against his invading tongue. Her body quaked through another intense climax, confusion and pleasure and anguish coursing through her spent form.

He rose to his knees when she relaxed, taking in her appearance as she lay boneless before him.

"Beautiful." He murmured. "I wonder..."

He probed her still quivering pussy with his index finger until she jerked away from him.

He smiled, then moved aside and flipped her over pushing her to her knees. The hard plane of his chest pressed against her back and his rigid cock slipped between her parted thighs when he leaned close to her ear. She was forced to grab onto the headboard with bound hands to steady herself.

"You're lucky I wanted to feel your pussy so bad because I think I could have tortured you all night."

He pulled back, leaving her to wonder just what the fuck he meant by torture as she steadied herself on legs that felt like Jell-o. She was recovering, slowly. Her head hung low as she clung. Her thoughts were just as jellied as her trembling thighs, but there was a warm satisfaction she'd never known before. There was also an emptiness that needed to be filled. She still wanted him, wanted to know what it felt like when he seated himself inside her. She doubted he intended to disappoint her.

Maryse felt his hands run up the backs of her thighs and across her ass, the nails of his thumbs leaving stinging trails as they dug in causing her to moan. He moved forward and the hard blunt tip of his dick pressed against her entrance. She shifted back, visions of a dream dancing in her head, but he stopped her.

"Lift your head, Maryse." The unfailing control presents in his voice all this time was slipping, more growl than speech.

She lifted slowly, distrust and desire battling within her. Strands of hair balanced across her slender neck snaked their way down her back causing her to shiver. His touch grazed her tailbone and followed her spine to her shoulder blades. She arched back towards him, reveling in the gentle contact, when his fist tangle in her hair and he sank into her in one claiming stroke.

"Holy shit!" The initial shock stole her breath and defied description. It was a first time, all the angst, the desire, the fear, the desperate need, and...something else. An intimate touch, a draw against her soul, pure distilled lust, a hundred explanations ran through her mind and none of them fit. The pleasure stopped just shy of the point of pain, but it was sapping what little strength she had left.

He thrust again.

"Oh...my...fuck!" the words tumbled out of her mouth as another wave washed over.

"Is this what you wanted?" His voice was feral, almost unrecognizable.

"Yes!" She cried out as he drove into again.

"Then cum for me, Maryse." he hissed, tightening his hold on her. "I need you, all of you."

She had nothing left, he'd taken everything she had already, but as his rhythm picked up her body responded as if it belonged to him. The rising tide threatened to wash her away.

"Let go, Maryse...just let go."

She gripped the headboard with everything she had whispering, 'oh god, oh god', under her breath. Every powerful thrust pushed her closer to an edge she'd never been to before, and she instinctually fought against it.

"Dammit, stop fighting, Maryse."

Her control slipped in the futile battle. She threw her head back and Randy caught her when she lost her hold, burying his cock deep within her. He held her tight as she thrashed against him, her release coming in violent waves triggering his own orgasm. She vaguely registered his roar and a fleeting thought that Kelly was going to give her shit before the edges of her vision began to sparkle and shrink in until there was nothing but darkness.

"Maryse."

She opened her eyes to her whispered name. She was weak, barely enough strength to hold her lids open. He kneeled on the floor, his arms crossed on the edge of the bed, and his eyes glowing faintly in the moonlit room.

"What did you do to me?" Her voice was brittle, raspy.

"What I said I would do. Bind you, listen to you beg, and then fuck you till you pass out."

She simply waited, too fragile to protest or even ask.

"The matter of our deal," He stood, still naked, his arms covered in tattoos. She couldn't help but admire them and their canvas as he touched her forehead with his index finger and began to draw...something, "Bargain complete. Sleep. You earned it."

Maryse's eyes opened slowly to warm sunshine and a prison of sheets and blankets. She took an unhurried breath and let it out with a languid stretch. The fact that the room was empty was no surprise. She just knew it had been a dream, one unbelievable, decadent, ungodly dream.

She extricated herself from the tangle of bedding, still trying to hang onto the last vestiges of the night's embrace. Every muscle ached with wonderful gratifying warmth. The way her body felt it was hard to believe it had honestly been a dream.

She pulled on a pair of yoga pants and a sleek gray tank top, and headed to the kitchen for breakfast.

"I see you finally decided to get up. Where's your friend?"

Maryse stopped digging in the fridge and peeked her head over the open to door to give Kelly a confused look.

"What friend?"

"The one you were...yeah...outside your bedroom door with last night...and everything else...all fucking night. Hot or not, that wasn't cool, Maryse, and so unlike you. What, suddenly you have no shame? I couldn't sleep at all from the noise and to make matters worse, Vince called about an hour ago and said I had to drop my title to you on next week's RAW." Kelly continued as walked to the sink. She was not her usual perky self this morning.

No heat pooled in Maryse's cheeks, no regret seeped into her thoughts. There was no second guessing or series of self-loathing thoughts. There was just, mmmmm, last. night. It hadn't been a dream. She'd struck a deal with the devil and apparently he held up his part of the bargain. They must have kept poor Kelly awake from the dark circles under the girls eyes. She stifled a chuckle.

Somehow he'd taken that shame feeling, the one he'd said was useless. She had no clue what would happen next and she didn't care. She closed the fridge, looked Kelly directly in the eye, and smiled.

"No shame, no shame at all."

* * *

*The Next Week*

_Maryse tries to hit a cheap shot on Kelly, but Kelly turns around and slaps her across the face. Kelly takes Maryse to the mat and continues with the punching. Kelly goes for a kick, but Maryse catches the leg. Maryse tries to throw her away, but Kelly does a beautiful flip to land on her feet. Kelly hits a dropkick on Maryse's leg and goes for the cover. Maryse kicks out. Maryse gets to her feet and hits the French Kiss, this match is over._

_**Winner and New Diva's Champion:**__ Maryse_

_After the match, Maryse punts Kelly in the stomach which sends her to the outside of the ring. Maryse celebrates this big win and looks legitimately elated. The crowd is cheering her on as well! Maryse grabs the Diva's Championship from the referee and poses with it!_

* * *

Maryse tossed her hair once again, smiling in triumph as walked behind the curtain in a face pace.

"Merci Beaucoup Maryse," The Miz said as he caught her arm.

"You're Welcome Mike," she smiled shyly at him.

Confused he laughed, "What did I say?"

"You said, 'Thank You very much Maryse.' I think you might have meant Bonjour Comment allez-vous."

"Well what is 'Do you want out with me'?"

She blushed, "Est-ce que tu veux bien sortir avec moi?"

He gave her a sly smile and a flick of his eyebrows, "Oui. Oui."

Randy watched the whole scene from the shadows just behind the curtain. He was standing perfectly still and if you didn't know he was there, you wouldn't have been able to see him. His arms were crossed across his broad chest and his blue eyes gleamed in his otherwise impassive face as he watched.

* * *

A few moments later Maryse sat in the lockerroom alone on a stool in front of the mirror, brushing out her hair before she closed her eyes and thought back to her conversation with Mike.

She shrieked in terror as she opened her eyes and saw Randy standing behind her in the mirror. He wasn't looking at her, he was looking down at her Diva's Championship belt that he held in his hands.

She swallowed hard, her words were stuttered, "R-Randy, w-what are y-you doing in here?"

"I came to congratulate you."

"Thank y-"

"You've been avoiding me Maryse," he said cutting her off as he traced the butterfly on the belt before ripping the Kelly Kelly name plate off.

"I-I-I" she struggled trying to find a reply.

"I did my part. I got you the title...the question is...do you want to keep it? You can go on to become the longest reigning diva's champion in history or you can lose it next week and get buried again. The choice is yours."

"B-But, I thought you said one thing?"

"If I decided my 'one thing' was your body for that one night, or the remainder of your WWE career...wouldn't that still be just 'one thing'?"

Holy shit what had she gotten herself into?

She thought about her answer long and hard. The rush she had when she made her entrance knowing she would be crowned champ. The way the crowd cheered when she was taking it to Kelly. The adrenaline rush she felt when she hit her finisher and finally the emotion she felt when Josh said 'winner and new champion Maryse.'

"I want to keep it," she said in almost a whisper before turning around to face him.

She knelt down as Randy withdrew his hard cock from his trunks dropping her title to the ground. He rubbed it all over her face first, drawing out the humiliation, then pushed into her mouth. She felt so degraded as she sucked his cock down on her knees letting her eyes roam to the fallen belt.

_Is this worth it?_ She thought as she held his cock captive in her closed mouth, her tongue working along the full length. _**Oh that's right, no shame, no shame at all. **_She raised her head slowly, her sucking creating sharp concave depressions on her cheeks. She plunged rapidly to the base and repeated the slow sucking rise to the head. A few more assaults like this and she pulled her mouth from him. With a loud 'plop' his cock broke free of her lips, bounced off his stomach and after a few oscillations settled rock hard pointing straight up.

"Very nice," he moaned and nodded in approval.

Le Fin


End file.
